This invention relates to cleaning apparatuses and, more particularly, to portable cleaning apparatuses for cleaning the grooves formed in golf club heads.
The hitting face of every golf club head is typically fabricated with narrow grooves. Generally, these grooves operate to improve a golfer's accuracy. As a golfer progress through a golf course, the grooves in the golf clubs become filled with grass, dirt, mud, sand, and other debris thereby inhibiting the accuracy of the golf clubs.
To maintain the accuracy of the golf clubs, the golfer is frequently found standing behind the T-box or on the fairway removing debris from the golf club heads with a golf-T, golf towel, or some combination thereof. However, these devices are not designed to clean grooves in club heads, and thus, they are generally inconvenient and ineffective to satisfactorily clean the grooves. Further, to the extent these devices can clean the grooves, such cleaning requires an inordinate amount of time thereby slowing play.
To try and clean the grooves with a golf-T, the pointed end of the golf-T is pushed down into the grooves and forced along the length of the grooves. However, the grooves are narrow enough that the pointed end of the golf-T is unable to completely penetrate into the grooves, and using a golf-T in this manner frequently results in a broken golf-T, an injured hand, or both. Using a golf towel is also ineffective to clean the grooves because it is impossible to apply enough force to push the towel completely into the grooves. Further, using a golf towel in this manner usually soils it to the extent that it is nearly impossible to clean.
Cleaning apparatuses have been provided for other, non-analogous uses, but these apparatuses are generally too bulky and heavy. Because golf involves extensive walking and because golfers frequently carry their equipment, they are unwilling to carry bulky or heavy items onto the golf course.
Thus, providing an effective cleaning apparatus for cleaning the grooves in golf club heads is desirable to enhance a golfer's accuracy and enjoyment of the game. It is also desirable to have a cleaning apparatus which is compact and light weight to encourage its use, thereby enhancing a golfer's consistency and enjoyment of the game. Further, it is desirable to have an efficient and effective cleaning apparatus for cleaning the grooves in golf club heads to enhance and speed up play.